heavenly_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Gadreel
Gadreel was the angel that guarded the Garden of Eden from evil, particularly Lucifer, who managed to trick Gadreel into letting him in. This ruptured the Garden's stability, triggering a series of events that caused the creation of Hell, Lucifer's falling from Heaven, humanity's corruption, and the creation of demons. As punishment for his failure, Gadreel was imprisoned within Heaven's dungeon and tortured for thousands of years. He was an indirect catalyst for Lucifer's corruption of man, the creation of demons, God's leaving, the Apocalypse and thus the events of the entire series itself, making him arguably one of the most significant characters of the series. History Background Gadreel was once God's most trusted angel. He was stationed by God at the Garden of Eden to protect it from evil. However, he failed at this task by letting the serpent in, cursing the Earth with evil, and so was dishonored but would claim that it was a mistake and not his fault, implying that he let Lucifer in by accident without knowing his intentions. This was, in fact, the reason God left Heaven. His actions led to the chaos in the universe, the severity of which caused him to be locked in the darkest dungeon in Heaven for countless thousands of years, something that, according to Metatron, broke God's heart. Metatron amounted his image to "a sap" and "Heaven's longest running joke.". From the moment of his imprisonment Gadreel's sole obsession was to one day escape and redeem himself, so much that he lost sight of the mission of protecting humanity. During his imprisonment, Gadreel was abused by the angel guard Benjamin for countless centuries but also befriended fellow inmate Abner. Season Two Personality Gadreel was once God's most trusted and reliable angel. He was well-meaning and benign. However, after his failure to prevent evil from infecting the Earth, Gadreel was dishonored. It is revealed that he took possession of Alex both for healing purposes, and to hide from Bernael and Metatron, but also to make amends for his past mistakes and failures. Despite the stigma he received in Heaven, Gadreel does have some inherent benevolence. He also imprisoned Alex in a fantasy world rather than harming her as he could have and tried to comfort Rebecca with this. Powers and Abilitites Gadreel possesses the common powers of an angel and even more. Like Haziel, Gadreel was extraordinarily powerful, even for an angel. According to him, he was severely injured when he fell, which left him considerably drained and weakened, as seen when he was easily bested by another fallen angel. However, after regaining a portion of his original strength, he was capable of fighting off and defeating three demons in physically powerful human hosts. * Angelic Possession - As an angel, Gadreel needs a willing living human vessel to physically exist on Earth. If the vessel chooses, they can expel him. Gadreel returned to possessing his original vessel after being expelled by Alex Long. * Immortality - As with all angels, Gadreel does not age and is immune to any earthly disease and toxin. He was present at the Garden of Eden and, according to Haziel, has been imprisoned since the beginning of time. * Astral Projection - Gadreel is able to display the remains of his wings. * Enhanced Super Strength - After his fall, Gadreel retained just enough of his original strength to sufficiently overpower three black-eyed demons at once; as shown when he single-handedly shoved one away with above-average force. * Electrokinesis - Gadreel caused light bulbs to blow up when he walked by them. * Flight - While disembodied, Gadreel can fly. * Healing - Gadreel can cure the bodily wounds and illnesses suffered by others, even those of a supernatural origin. * Telekinesis - Gadreel was able to pin Rebecca to a wall with just a wave of his hand and keep her there without any apparent concentration. He released her by simply walking away. He later threw Rebecca across a room with just a wave of his hand with enough force to knock her out. * Holy White Light - Similar to the archangels and Seraphs, Gadreel was able to emit a blast of light when he confronted three of Bernael's soldiers. * Smiting - He killed a demon, by touching his forehead. * Mental Manipulation- Gadreel erased Alex's memory that they met in her mind and also that she gave Gadreel permission to possess his body. * Telepathy - Gadreel can tap into "angel radio" as well as read the minds of humans. * Shapeshifting - Gadreel was able to take the form of Rebecca inside Alex's head. * Regeneration - Gadreel possesses accelerated healing abilities, which heals his and his vessels injuries within mere moments. * Resurrection - Gadreel is able to bring those who have died back to life, or at least those who have been dead for a short period of time. * Spell Casting - Gadreel was able to cast the spell that activated the Horn of Gabriel. * Superhuman Endurance - Gadreel is able to recover quickly from torture, saying that he has withstood much worse and can for a very long time. Weaknesses Gadreel possesses the standard weaknesses of an angel. * Enochian Sigils - Certain Enochian sigils can weaken his power and keep him from finding people. ** Angel Suppressing Sigil - This sigil could effectively knock him out for a period of time and keep him from knowing what's going on. * Holy Fire - He could be trapped by Holy Fire. * Angel trap '''- This trap could imprison Gadreel. * '''Angel Blades - An angel blade could harm and kill Gadreel.